Chaos Wars Return Of The Jedi
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: Tails, a young Jedi, sets out to save his friends, Captain Sonic Solo, Werehog the wookie, Knuckles, his sister Melody, and R2 and S-3PO from Eggman. Can he rescue his friends and face his father, Marth Prower?


Han Solo - Sonic The Hedgehog

Princess Leia - Melody Prower

Chewie The Wookie - Sonic The Werehog

Lando - Knuckles The Echidna

Jabba The Hut - Dr Eggman

Darth Vader - Amadeus Prower (black form with cape)

Emperor - Mehpiles (stripe form)

3PO - Golden Hedgehog (S-3PO)

R2-D2 (as himself)

Luke Skywalker - Miles Tails Prower

Obi-Wan Kenobi - Silver The Hedgehog

Master Yoda - Charmy The Bee

The heavy metal door of the dungeon whines and slowly creaks open. A guard throws the blinded blue hedgehog into the dark cell and the door slams shut behind him, leaving only a thin sliver of light from a crack in the door. Han is trying to collect himself when suddenly a growl is heard from the far side of the cell. Sonic jumps back against the cell door and listens.

"Werehog?" He called. "Werehog, is that you?"

The the shadowy figure lets out a crazy yell and races toward Sonic, lifting him off the ground with a big hug that carries them into the light, revealing Werehog, a black and light blue furry hedgehog with small sharp claws.

"Ah! Were-Werehog!" Sonic said struggling.

The werehog hedgehog barks with glee.

"Wait. I can't see, pal." Sonic said, panting. "What's goin' on?"

Werehog barks an excited blue streak.

"Tails? Tails is crazy." Sonic said. "He can't even take care of himself, much less rescue anybody."

Werehog barks a reply.

"A...Jedi Knight?" Sonic asked. "I-I'm out of it for a little while, everybody gets delusions of grandeur."

Werehog growls insistently. He holds Sonic to his chest and pets his head.

"I'm all right, pal." Sonic said, holding his arm closer. "I'm all right."

Noisily, the main gate lifts to flood the blackness with blinding light and reveal the silhouetted figure of Tails Skywalker. He is wearing a red cape and red gloves and wears neither pistol nor laser lightsaber. Tails strides purposefully into the hallway. Two Dingo guards move to block Tails' path, and the young Jedi halts. Tails raises his hand and points at the puzzled guards, who immediately lower their spears and fall back. The young Jedi lowers his hand and moves on down the hallway.

A purple wolf named Fang appears Fourtuna appears outof the gloom. He speaks to Tails as he walks in.

"I must speak with Eggman." Tails said to Fang.

He speaks to Tails in Huttese, shaking his head in denial.

Tails rasies his and at Fang. "You will take me to Eggman now." He said in a warning tone.

He nods and Tails follows him.

"You've served your master well." Tails said, and Fang says it back in Huttese. "And you will be rewarded."

Eggman is asleep on his throne, with Melodylying in his lap. R2 and S-3PO are standing next to them.

"At last! Master Tails has come to rescue me." S-3PO said with relief.

"Master..." Fang whispered in Eggman's ear, and he wakes up, and Fang continues in Huttese. "Tails Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

Eggman replies, in Huttese also, "I told you not to admit him."

"I must be allowed to speak." Tails said.

"He must be allowed to speak." Fang said, in Huttese.

"You weak minded fool!" Eggman said in Huttese, shoving him. "He's using an old Jedi mind trick!"

Tails stares hard at Eggman. "You will bring Captain Sonic and the Werehog to me." He said.

Eggman laughs and says, "Your tricks won't work on me, boy."

"Nevertheless, i'm taking Captain Sonic and his friends." Tails said. "You can either profit by this, or be destroyed along your friends. It's your choice but I warn you not to underestimate my powers."

Eggman just laughs again and S-3PO tries to warn Tails he's standing on the hatch that leads into the pit.

"Master Tails, you're standing on-" He said, only to be cut off by Eggman.

"There will be no bargain, young Jedi." Eggman said. "I shall enjoy watching you die." He laughs.

Tails sticks his hand out and force pulls a gun to his hand from a guard, and aims it at Eggman. A Dingo guard tries to stop him as Eggman activates the hatch button, and Tails pulls the trigger, shooting the roof as he falls in with the orange Dingo guard.

As they reach the bottom, Tails stands and and the guard starts running around in panic.

"Tibi Jedi, Tibi Jedi!" Eggman laughed.

Knuckles, disguised as a guard, gives Melody a look of "Don't worry, he'll get out."

Tails and the guard turn when they hear a clanking noise. The door the racnor is behind opens.

"Oh, no! The racnor!" S-3PO screamed.

As it walks out of it's dark place, Tails stares with wide eyes, and the guard goes to where he fell from, and tries unsucessfully to scramble to the top.

The racnor sees the Dingo guard and walks past Tails towards the guard. He picks up the struggling guard and eats him in one bite. He swallows with a gulp and turns to Tails.

Eggman and his friends laugh at the guard's fate.

The rancor slowly walks towards the yellow fox Jedi and he runs to a bone from one of his earlier preys and picks it up.

It picks him up and prepares to eat him, but Tails sticks the bone in his mouth, preventing him from doing so, and it drops him with an angry roar, struggling to break the bone.

Tails crawls under a crevice and the rancor breaks the bone in half. Tails can see a door from under the crevice behind the rancor. If he can just reach it.  
The rancor reaches in to grab him, but the crevice was too small for his hand. Tails picks up a rock and slams it on the rancor's hand.

The rancor lets out a loud howl of pain as Tails runs out of the crevice and runs towards the door. He reaches the door and pushes a button to open it. When he succeeds, he sees a heavy barred gate between him and safety. Beyond the gate two guards look up from their dinner. Tails turns to see themonster heading for him, and pulls with all his might on the gate. The guards move to the gate and start poking at the young Jedi with spears, laughing.

Tails crouches against the wall as the monster starts to reach for him. Suddenly he notices a main door control panel halfway up the wall. As the Rancor moves in for the kill, Tails picks up a skull from the cave floor and hurls it at the panel. The giant overhead door comes crashing down on the beast's head, squashing it like a sledgehammer on an egg.

A startled gasp is heard from the stunned court. There's consternation at this turn of events. Heads look to Eggman, who's face is actually turning red with anger. Melody cannot suppress her joy. Eggman utters harsh commands to his guards and they hurry off.

Eggman, in Huttese, says, "Bring Captain Sonic and the Werehog! They will all suffer for this outrage!"

The Rancor Keepers have come into the cage and are examining their dead beast. One of them breaks down and weeps. The other glares menacingly at Tails, who is unworried. Several guards rush into the holding tunnel and take Tails away.

The crowd of creepy courtiers parts as Sonic and Werehog are brought into the throne room, and other guards drag Tails up the steps.

"Sonic!" Tails said.

"Tails!" Sonic said.

"Are you okay, man?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Sonic said. "Together again, huh?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Tails said, glaring at the gurads as they push him up the stairs.

"How we doing?" Sonic asked.

"The same as always." Tails replied.

"That bad, huh?" Sonic asked. "Where's Melody?"

"I'm here." Melody replied.

S-3PO is standing behind the evil doctor as he strokes Melody like a pet cat. Several of the guards, including Knuckles in disguise, bring Tails from the other side of the room. Scourge Fett is standing behind Eggman.

S-3PO steps forward and translates for what Eggman is saying in Huttese.

"Oh, dear..." S-3PO said. "His High Exaltedness, the great Doctor Eggman, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately."

"Good, I hate long waits." Sonic said.

"You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc." S-3PO continued.

"That doesn't sound so bad..." Sonic whispered to Tails.

"In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested over a thousand years." S-3PO finished.

"On second thought, let's pass that on, huh?" Sonic asked.

Werehog growls in agreement.

"You should have bargained with me." Tails said to Eggman with a death angry stare.

Eggman tells the guards to take them away.

"This is the last mistake you'll ever make..." Tails said with a warning look as they are taken away.

Eggman just laughs as they are taken away.

Eggman's huge sail barge moves above the desert surface accompanied by two smaller Skiffs. One of the skiffs glides close, revealing Tails, Sonic, and Werehog - all in bonds - surrounded by guards, one of whom is Knuckles, still in disguise.

"I think my eyes are getting better." Sonic said. Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur."

"There's nothing to see." Tails said. "I used to live here, you know."

"You're gonna die here, you know. Convenient." Sonic said.

"Just stick close to Werehog and Knuckles." Tails said. "I've taken care of everything."

"Oh...great!" Sonic said with a fake smile.

The convoy moves up over a huge sand pit. The Sail Barge stops to one side of the depression, as does the escort skiff. But the prisoner's skiff moves out directly over the center and hovers. At the bottom of the deep cone of sand is a repulsive, mucous-lined hole, surrounded by thousands of needle-sharp teeth. This is the Sarlacc. A plank is extended from the edge of the prisoner's skiff. Guards release Tails' hands from the bonds and shove him out onto the plank above the Sarlacc's mouth. S-3PO's voice is amplified across loud speakers.

"Victims of the almighty Sarlacc: His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably." S-3PO said. "But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Doctor Eggman will now listen to your pleas."

Sonic steps forward arrogantly and begins to speak. "3PO!" Sonic yelled. "You tell that slimy piece of... worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us. Right?"

Werehog roars in agreement with a nod.

Tails then speaks in a death warning voice. "Eggman, this is your last chance. Free us, or die!"

Everybody just laughs and Eggman speaks. "Move him into position

A guard shoves Tails further down the plank with a spear, and he looks down at the pit then up to R2.

Tails then gives a jaunty salute: the signal the little droid has been waiting for. A flap opens in R2's domed head.

"Put him in!" Eggman said.

Tails is prodded and jumps off the plank to the cheers of the bloodthirsty spectators. But, before anyone can even perceive what is happening, he spins around and grabs the end of the plank by his fingertips. The plank bends wildly from his weight and catapults him skyward. In midair he does a complete flip and drops down on the end of the plank in the same spot he just vacated, but facing the skiff. He casually extends an open palm and - his green lightsaber, which R2 has sent arcing toward him, drops into his hand.

With samurai speed, Tails ignites it and attacks the guard who prodded him off the plank, sending the hapless monster screaming overboard. The other guards swarm toward Tails. He wades into them, lightsaber flashing. Knuckles struggles with another guard at the back of the skiff. 


End file.
